Hano's Tower
A tower on a floating island, used as Hano's base of operations during Hano's Invasion. It currently lies in ruins on the outskirts of Drawchan's Badlands . Construction Hano's Tower has five levels, each of which houses a facility that were vital to Hano's invasion plans. 'Ground Level:' The Foyer The tower's ground level contains a foyer where Hano would regain his energy. The ceiling is decorated with orbs which contain bits of other drawfags powers. These orbs were connected to the ceiling by strands of black masses, which feed into Hano's throne in the center of the room. 'Second Level:' Changeling Storage Chamber This level houses the storage containers for the bio lifeforms, known as Changelings. These creatures would be used for Hano's forces during his invasion. 'Third Level: '''Changeling Production Chamber This level contained the toxic waster made by the drawfag The Guy and infused it with Green Energy, shaping the waste into a bio lifeform known as a Changeling. The material would dispense into a mold in the center of the room and then store the creature in the level below. 'Fourth Level:' Power Storage Chamber On this level, Hano stored the concentrated energies of other drawfags through the use of Green Energy. Most of these powers were stored in seperate containers categorized by the drawfag the powers originated from. Massive amounts of Green Energy circulated through the room, magnifying the scope of the original powers. The containers fed into a central device in the room which converted the energy into a conduit of Green Energy, which then was fed into the level below. 'Fifth Level:''' Avarice's Summoning Chamber The summoning chamber for Avarice, which stood at the top of the tower. Avarice appeared to Hano as a massive orb of Green Energy. Avarice absorbed the energies of other drawfags in order to grow in power, until the day finally came when Hano invaded Drawchan and fused with the demon. History Hano's Tower was built on a cliffside shortly after Hano's disgrace and betrayal of the group, Aegis. It was built to house the concentrated powers of fellow drawfags, along with Hano's army of Changelings, and the summoning chamber of the demon, Avarice. Before the Invasion The tower was built far from civilization, in the secluded mountains on the outskirts of the Badlands. This was Hano's sanctuary where he fed the demon Avarice Green Energy in order to give him enough strength to manifest outside of Hell. From here, he could keep watch on the events of Drawchan through his scouts, proto-Changelings, which appeared as a Changeling eye severed by the optic nerve. Through the observation of other drawfags' battles, the proto-Changelings were able to transfer the information to Hano's Tower. During the Invasion Using levitation powers stolen from other drawfags through his proto-Changelings, Hano lifted the tower off and away from the cliffside and directed it towards the /arena/. Hano's army stormed the /arena/ and began a massive war with the drawfags of Drawchan. During this battle, Hano began his plans to fuse with Avarice and seek out EHG. The tower was then struck by an ion burst ray from the transformed /arena/, piloted by Red Stripes. The tower lost power and began its calamitous descent into the ground. After the Invasion Hano's Tower lies in ruins on the outskirts of the Badlands, with most of its facilities are destroyed and its power dead. It has since become a habitat for desert wildlife, some of which have been corrupted by the remnants of its Green Energy. Category:World Category:Location